Baño caliente
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Sophie se está dando un baño caliente. Howl entró en el baño.


Sophie se hundió en el agua caliente, cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro. Se sintió mejor, mientras relajaba todas sus extremidades que habían trabajado duro, limpiando el castillo.

Estaba tan ensimismada dentro de la bañera que no escuchó cuando la puerta fue abierta, pasos, cerrada la puerta y luego pasos hasta detenerse a un lado de ella.

Howl sonrió.

—¿Es relajante? —preguntó el mago sentándose al borde de la bañera y recogiendo la esponja.

—Si —respondió. Luego jadeó en sorpresa y giró su cuello rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Howl—. ¿¡Que haces aqui!? —exclamó, levemente ruborizada por la condición en que se encontraba.

—¿En el baño? —dijo—. Pensé en bañarme.

—Pues tendrás que esperar —espetó—. Estoy bañándome.

—Lo note —dijo. Sophie, lo miró por un rato, esperando que vuelva por el lugar donde vino.

—¿No te iras?—preguntó al ver que Howl, seguía a su lado, sin intención alguna de levantar su pie e irse.

—Te lavare la espalda —espetó. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡No es necesario! —rebatió rápidamente.

Howl se decepciono, en fin, era una persona que le gustaba que lo halagaran y creyó que luego de ese amable ofrecimiento, Sophie estaría rebosante de alegría y agradecimiento.

—Pensé que estarías feliz.

—No es necesario —volvió a decir—. Puedes irte.

Howl sabiendo lo terca que era Sophie, no le pidió permiso, cuando con la esponja que remojo con el agua de la bañera la paso suavemente hacia omóplatos y lentamente hacia el centro de la parte superior de su espalda y hasta la base de su cuello mientras liberaba la tensión de sus hombros y cuello.

Era un frote suave que le permitió cerrar los ojos, entretanto se relajaba nuevamente.

—Creo que me iré... —dijo Howl y Sophie con los ojos aun cerrado, asintió, emitiendo un quejido suave en lamento. Ese masaje había sido glorioso y no sabía que lo necesitaba hasta que la esponja viajo en su espalda. Pasaron minutos y para sorpresa de la joven, el mago continuó su oración—...metiendo en la bañera.

Los ojos de ella se expandieron en sorpresa, viendo como el mago. Se había retirado la ropa a su lado y justo en ese momento, su pierna se adentraba a la bañera y luego el otro. Ella vio y escuchó el agua salpicar como al joven en el mismo estado que vino al mundo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, a pesar de que no fue la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. Levantó la mirada a sus ojos y lo observó fijo.

—Si tu intención es meterte, piensa en reconsiderarlo —advirtió amenazante Sophie, sabía que ya estaba metido, pero aún tenía tiempo de retractarse; aún no se había sentado. El mago simulo pensar, cuando ella creyó que alzaría la pierna para irse, sonrió y se hundió en la bañera, ignorando la advertencia.

El agua jabonosa se derramó por los costados de la bañera y cayó al suelo, y Howl se echó a reír cuando Sophie gruñó irritada.

—¡Howl! —se quejó—. ¿Quién crees que limpiara este desastre?

—Relájate —dijo.

—Como si pudiera, tengo que limpiar el polvo que se acumula cada mañana, además de los restos que quedan de los conjuros mal elaborados.

—Michael.

Sophie frunció el ceño. No es como si Howl no hiciera algún desastre.

—Y ni hablar de las contantes telarañas que se originan, porque alguien no quiere que las mate.

—Nada te han hecho.

Ella bufó. Él rió.

Enfadada tomó la toalla del costado y se levantó cubriendo como podía sus partes. Estaba roja del agua caliente, (por haber estado remojada bastante tiempo), de la vergüenza (No hace falta explicar) y de la ira (Howl la sacaba de quicio)

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó inocentemente, como si no hubiera hecho nada—. El agua está aún caliente.

—Termine de asearme —dijo—. Y para mí el agua ya dejo de estar caliente.

—Eso no es un problema —sonrió Howl y cuando Sophie creyó que iba a gritar a Calcifer para que la caliente, el mago tomó su brazo y la tiró hacia la bañera, provocando que cayera sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposo. De inmediato, la chica alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el sonriente rostro del hombre—. Podemos calentarla... —sugirió traviesamente.

Al oír eso, Sophie sintió como el agua se estaba calentando. Por su parte, ella comenzó a hervir como pava.


End file.
